U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,617 discloses a stent delivery system comprising a catheter having a balloon for inflating a stent, which is covered having during delivering. The sheath is axially moveable on the shaft of the catheter and can be retracted in the proximal direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,608 discloses a stent delivery device comprising a hydraulically actuated retractable sheath. Specifically, a pressurising fluid is supplied by an inflation volume to a portion of a piston housing (or is withdrawn from a portion of the piston housing), thereby actuating the piston and causing the sheath to retract.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an improved stent delivery system having a protection sheath on the stent to simplify handling of the stent.